Fuli Dives In
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: During a day at Hakuna Matata Falls, Fuli ends up facing one of her greatest fears in order to win a bet with Zuri. Can Kion help her overcome her discomfort? Characters are anthro. Contains KionXFuli.


**This is a Lion Guard fluff story of my favorite pairing with a touch of humor thrown in for good measure.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT claim rights to any of the characters used here.**

 **The Lion King and for that matter The Lion Guard are copyrighted to Walt Disney Pictures.**

 **Note: Characters in this story are anthro.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Fuli Dives In**

I'm sure most if not all of you are aware how hot things can get on the African Savannah, especially in the midst of summer; so it's only fitting that there are several water holes scattered around the landscape. One of the best water holes was located at Hakuna Matata Falls. Just outside the entrance to the jungle, a large transport truck pulled up to the trees and came to a halt.

"We're here!" Kion called from the front seat, "Grab your stuff and follow us!" His friend, Fuli shut off the engine and engaged the parking brake before jumping down from the cab.

"We can't be here already!" a voice complained from the back, "We're not even in the jungle yet!"

"This is as far as the truck can go, Zuri!" said Fuli.

"Yeah;" Kion's friend Bunga added, "My uncles work hard to keep this place clean and beautiful; the last thing they need is the smell of diesel exhaust wafting through the jungle."

"Personally…" said Ono, "I prefer the smell of diesel over what comes out of your uncle Pumbaa's tailpipe."

"Besides, Zuri;" said Kion's elder sister, Kiara, "It's only a five minute walk there from here."

"Oh alright!" said Zuri as she got off the truck, "I suppose it's better than walking the whole way in this heat."

"Tell me about it!" said Beshte, "I can't wait to hit the lagoon."

"Me neither;" said Tifu as she grabbed her backpack, "I just got a new swimsuit and I'm dying to try it on."

"Well we don't have to be home until sunset;" said Kion, "So let's go and have some fun!" The group of eight began their trek into the jungle. In about five minutes, they came upon the most beautiful lagoon in all the Pridelands. There were fruit trees, sunning rocks, mud pits, and a large clear lagoon situated at the bottom of a waterfall that had rocks jutting out at the top; perfect diving platforms.

"Well hello there!" said a voice. Everyone looked to see Timon and Pumbaa waving to them. "We're so glad you could come by on this splendid day;" said Timon, "Things were getting a bit lonely around here."

"That's why we're here, Uncle Timon!" said Bunga, "Besides the fact that it's blazing hot and we'd love to go for a swim."

"Then feel free to enjoy yourselves!" said Timon, "That's what Hakuna Matata Falls is all about!" So the group headed for the changing area. Before heading into their separate changing areas, Kiara turned to Kion and said,

"By the way, Kion, thanks for driving us out here; it would have been murder to walk ten miles in this heat."

"You're welcome, Sis;" said Kion, "All I ask is that Zuri not make snide comments about our truck." Kiara went into the girls' changing area, and Kion entered the boys' area. A few minutes later, everyone emerged wearing their various forms of swimwear. Kion came out first wearing an orange pair of swim trunks; shortly after, Bunga came out.

"So, Kion…" he said, "Tell me the truth; do I look good or what?" Kion looked at his best friend; Bunga was wearing a blue swim brief. It certainly showed off how muscular he was.

"It's… great, Bunga." said Kion, trying to find the best words, "I think it suits you."

"Thanks!" said Bunga. A second later, Ono came out wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Not going swimming, Ono?" asked Kion.

"Negative;" said Ono, "Water and feathers don't really mix." Next, Beshte emerged; and everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…." Kion, Ono, and Bunga struggled to find the right words. Beshte was wearing a one-piece bathing suit with white and red stripes that made him look like a 1910's carnival strongman.

"You look… strong!" said Bunga, "Yeah… really, really strong!"

"Thanks!" said Beshte, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really have the body type to be wearing trunks."

"Oh I've noticed!" came a voice. The boys looked over to see Zuri and Tifu coming out of the girls side of the changing area'. Zuri was wearing a pink bikini with frilly edges and Tifu was wearing a more modest blue one-piece that sparkled in the light.

"Zuri!" shushed Tifu, "You don't have to be rude!"

"Meh…" said Beshte, "I'm kinda used to it."

"That doesn't make it right." said Fuli as she came out. She was still wearing her green t-shirt and her jean shorts.

"You're not going swimming either, Fuli?" asked Kion.

"Nah…" said Fuli, "It's… well it's… not my favorite thing." And she started towards the main area.

"Please…" said Zuri, "I'll bet anything she can't even swim!" Kion was upset at Zuri making such snide comments about his friend, especially Fuli, but was afraid to say anything; Zuri's family was pretty influential, and saying the wrong thing to her could result in big trouble. Kion turned around to see Kiara coming out wearing a yellow bikini and pink star sunglasses.

"Ready to play, Kiara?" asked Kion.

"I sure am!" Kiara answered, "Let's go have some fun!" And the royal siblings followed the others to the lagoon.

A few minutes later, everyone was at the lagoon and enjoying their favorite activities. Ono was reading in one of the trees; Kion and Bunga were playing water polo against Beshte; Kiara and Tifu were practicing their water ballet routine; Zuri was sunning herself on one of the rafts; and Fuli was messing about at the shuffleboard board; all under the watchful eye of Lifeguard Timon. After finishing up their dance, Kiara turned to Tifu and gave her a mischievous wink. Tifu giggled in response, and the two snuck up on Zuri's raft. A beat later…

"WHOA!" Zuri cried as her raft capsized and she ended up in the drink. A second later she surfaced, glaring at her friends. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"We thought you looked a little warm!" Tifu laughed.

"I was;" said Zuri, "Comfortably warm until you jokers overturned me!"

"C'mon, Zuri," said Kiara, "If you're going to go in the lagoon, you're going to get wet at some point."

"Well I can't risk ruining my new bathing suit!" Zuri retorted as she got back on her raft, "It's brand new and I paid a lot of money for it!" She put her sunglasses back on and went back to sunning.

"Zuri…" said Kiara, "It's a bathing suit; it's designed to get wet." From the other side of the lagoon, Kion, Bunga, and Beshte finished chuckling at Zuri's mishap and went back to their game.

"Okay, Little B;" said Beshte, "Let's see if you can score against this!"

"It's on!" declared Bunga. He grabbed the beach ball and started swimming in an erratic pattern to try and throw Beshte off. Beshte didn't miss a move however, and kept moving to block Bunga's attack; not that he had to move much. It wasn't until Bunga was within range the throw that Beshte realized Kion was missing! Just as he started to worry, Bunga rose out of the water, perched on Kion's shoulders! "ZUKA ZAMA!" Bunga shouted as he jumped off Kion and threw the ball. Beshte tried to block it, but his effort was in vain; Bunga scored the point.

"Aw man!" said Beshte, "Two against one? That ain't fair!"

"You win some, you lose some!" Kion replied as he high-fived Bunga.

"That's our boy!" Pumbaa congratulated from the sidelines. Kion then looked to see Fuli skirting around the edges of the lagoon, looking uneasy.

"Hey, Fuli!" he called, "Are you sure you don't wanna join us?"

"Yeah;" said Beshte, "You could help me even thing out down here."

"I'm sure;" said Fuli, "Besides, I've been honing my hand-eye coordination on the shuffleboard tables."

"Well if you're sure;" said Bunga, "That's up to you, but I still say you're missing out on a lot."

"It's okay;" said Fuli, "I don't mind."

"It really is too bad that you can't swim, Fuli;" said Tifu as she, Zuri, and Kiara crossed the pool to join the conversation, "I bet you'd be great at water ballet." Fuli glared at her.

"For your information;" she said, "I can swim!" She then calmed down before saying, "And thanks for the offer, but Ballet's just not my thing."

"Oh really?" asked Zuri, "Well if you can swim, then why don't you?"

"Take it easy, Zuri!" said Kiara, "We shouldn't bother her like that."

"I could swim circles around you if I wanted to!" Fuli shot back, "I just… well… I don't like water."

"Why not?" asked Bunga.

"It makes my fur all matted and heavy;" said Fuli, "And that feels… so gross!" she shuddered at the thought of it.

"It's true;" said Ono, flapping down from the tree, "Dislike of the water is common among most feline species. Some like lions and tigers are more tolerant of the water due to the fact that their fur is thinner than others."

"Well if she doesn't want to swim because of her fur;" said Tifu, "That still constitutes that she can't swim! I rest my case."

"I'll show you that I can swim!" said Fuli, indignantly.

"Make you a bet!" said Zuri, "If you wimp out and can't go swimming, you have to be my lady in waiting all Saturday!" Everyone gasped, then looked at Fuli, who looked a little bit unsure of what to say. Finally she said,

"You've got a bet! But when I prove you wrong, you have to take a dip in the mud baths!"

"EEK!" cried Zuri, "But my bathing suit will get all muddy!"

"The price to pay when betting on a lady in waiting." said Fuli. Zuri thought for a moment, then said,

"Okay… deal!"

"Oh boy…" said Beshte.

"This should be good." added Bunga. Kion was now worried that Fuli might do something drastic to prove herself and hurt herself in the process.

"Fuli, wait!" he said, "Zuri's just trying to get under your skin. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, Kion;" said Fuli, "I need to prove to myself that I can swim without being afraid of getting wet."

"Um, Fuli…" said Ono, "Not that I want to point out a problem or anything, but… what are you going to do for swimwear?" Fuli looked at herself, then said,

"Guess my clothes will have to do." She kicked off her sandals and started the climb to the top of the waterfall.

"Timon!" called Pumbaa, "Fuli's going to try to swim! Better stand by just in case!"

"You don't have to tell me!" Timon called; he had seen and heard everything and was readying his life preserver.

" _Hevi Kabisa_!" said Kion, "This probably isn't going to end well; one way or the other!" It didn't take Fuli long to climb to the top of the rock, but she held her position once at the top.

"She looks kinda scared up there." said Tifu, "Why did you have to be so mean to her, Zuri?"

"If she says she can swim she should be able to back up that claim, shouldn't she?" asked Zuri, smugly. Kiara just shook her head in disgust. Everyone watched as Fuli gripped the edge of the cliff with her toes. She swung her arms as though trying to psyche herself up.

"She's gonna do it…" whispered Beshte, "Oh man, she's gonna do it!" Fuli looked down at the lagoon (and everyone staring up at her) then shook her head. She sighed once; and then…

" _HUWEZI!_ " she jumped from the rock and after falling for a second, plunged feet-first into the lagoon; straight to the bottom!

" _Hapana!_ " cried Ono, "Timon, do something! She's… swimming back up…?" Indeed, Fuli swam to the surface all on her own and took a satisfying gulp of air. Everyone stood by, ready to help her, but she just floated there, treading water all on her own. "Well how about that…?" said Ono, "Fuli _can_ swim!"

"See?" Fuli asked with a grin on her face, "I told you I could do it!" Suddenly her smile vanished, "Ew…!" she cried as she frantically started rubbing her arms in an attempt to wring the water out, "Wet fur! Waterlogging! Yuck! Ew…!"

"Fuli!" Kion said as he swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Its okay! I've got you!" Fuli looked shocked; she looked down at Kion holding her, then back at his face.

"Normally, I'd be freaking out a lot more than this…" she said, "But… you have a surprisingly calming effect on me, Kion." Kion then realized that he and Fuli were... VERY close together.

"Oh…" he said as he blushed a bit, "If you want, I can let go of you…"

"NO!" cried Fuli, "I mean… uh… That's okay, Kion… I don't mind…" She gave a shy smile.

"Yeah…" said Kion as he smiled in return, "I don't mind either."

"Wait a minute!" cried Zuri, "That shouldn't count! If Fuli needs Kion to keep her up, that means she can't really swim!"

"Sorry, Zuri;" said Pumbaa, "You saw it for yourself. She's perfectly capable of staying afloat on her own; she only needs to be kept calm. In my opinion, Fuli wins the bet!" Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Timon, Kiara, and Tifu all raised their hands in agreement.

"Humph!" Zuri glared at Kiara and Tifu, "Traitors…"

"Hey," said Tifu, "That's what you get for betting that she can't swim."

"If it's anything, Zuri;" said Kiara, "We'll go in the mud pit with you; that way you won't feel alone. I mean… if you think it'll help you feel better."

"Not really!" said Zuri. But then she sighed and said, "Well… yeah… Thanks, Girls." She then swam over to Fuli and Kion and said, "I'm sorry I made such rude claims about you, Fuli."

"Hey…" said Fuli, "I may not take guff from people, but I don't hold a grudge."

"Thanks…" said Zuri, "You know what, Fuli? I think you're really cool."

"Well that's something coming from you;" said Fuli, "Tell you what; I think I'll join you girls in the mud pit later; I hear it's good for your complexion!"

"Three cheers for Fuli!" Kion declared. Everyone responded with three resounding cheers for the brave cheetah girl. Suddenly, a bubble popped up behind Beshte. No one really noticed, except for Bunga.

"Oops…" Beshte said, "Sorry about that, Little B."

"C'mon; that's nothing!" said Bunga, "Check this out!" He sighed contently, and a whole bunch of bubbles popped up surrounding him. _That_ got everyone's attention. What followed was…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Zuri screamed as she frantically clawed her way out of the lagoon.

"Oh my lord!" said Ono as he plugged his nose.

"EEEEEEWWWW!" Kiara shrieked as she quickly followed, "Bunga, that is SO GROSS!"

"RUN AWAY!" cried Tifu as she too climbed out.

"BUNGA!" scolded Fuli as she swam for the edge, "That is just wrong!"

"Really, Bunga?" asked Kion as he held his nose.

"You're on your own, Little B!" laughed Beshte, "Ha-ha-ha!" Bunga just stood there, all alone in the lagoon. He turned to Pumbaa and said,

"Some people make such a fuss over a few bubbles."

"You said it!" said Pumbaa.

"Oh man!" said Kiara, "I need a good mud bath to wash _that_ off."

"I couldn't agree more." said Tifu.

"I never thought I'd say this;" said Zuri, "But… let's hit the mud!"

"Count us in!" said Beshte as he, Kion, and Fuli followed the girls to the mud baths. Everyone slid into the hot tub-like pits and sighed with content as the cool mud took hold of them.

"Don't worry, Zuri;" said Fuli, "It's just a bunch of wet dirt."

"Yeah;" said Beshte, "A good soak under the waterfall and it washes right off."

"Okay…" said Zuri. She accepted Fuli's hand and stepped into the mud. She winced at first, but soon relaxed as she sat down between Fuli and Kiara. "Oh…" she said, "You were right… this does feel relaxing. And I don't think my bathing suit's getting that messy."

"You're very brave to try this with us, Zuri." said Fuli.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Fuli;" said Zuri, "It was your choice to swim even though you didn't like it that inspired me. So… thanks."

"You're welcome!" said Fuli. She then turned her attention to Kion. "Kion…" she said, "Thanks for calming me back there; I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing;" said Kion, "Just being a friend."

"Nothing…?" asked Fuli, "I think it may have been a little more than nothing." She leaned against Kion and nuzzled up against his chin. Kion hesitated for a moment… then put his arm around her and brought her in closer. Fuli purred softly; something Kion had seldom heard a tough tomboy like Fuli do. Still he couldn't find the right words, so he settled for letting Fuli rest her head on his shoulder. Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri couldn't resist giggling quietly.

A few hours later and it was time to go home. Everyone had washed the mud off of themselves under the waterfall and changed back into their street clothes.

"Thanks for letting us spend the day here, Timon;" said Kion, "It's much cooler now that the sun's banked down."

"You're welcome, Kion, little buddy." said Timon, "But I'm afraid it's going to be at least three days until Bunga's gas clears out of the lagoon. Sheesh; and I thought Pumbaa was gassy!"

"I know!" said Kion. He followed the others out of the jungle and back to where they had parked the truck.

"So Zuri," said Fuli, "How did your swimsuit come out?"

"Fine, actually;" said Zuri, "You can barely tell that I got mud all over it. My mom won't even notice."

"Great to hear." said Fuli as Zuri climbed into the back of the truck with Tifu, Kiara, and Beshte. She then turned to Kion and said, "So, Kion, do you think you can drive tonight?" She then handed him the keys that started the truck.

"Me?" asked Kion, "You're trusting me to drive the truck?"

"I just don't want to get a wet stain on the front seats;" said Fuli; after swimming and mud-tubbing she didn't have anything dry to change into.

"Right!" said Kion, "I guess it's just Bunga and me up front then. Hopefully all the gas is out of his system after that little… episode." He and Fuli both laughed.

"By the way, Kion;" said Fuli, "When you held me in the lagoon earlier, I felt completely safe and secure. I even forgot about my waterlogged fur."

"You know, Fuli;" said Kion, "If you want, Beshte and I can help you practice how to ignore your wet fur and enjoy swimming better."

"I think I'll take you up on that;" said Fuli, "On one condition, though." She leaned close and whispered, "I think it should be just the two of us…"

"Oh…" said Kion, "Really?"

"Yep!" said Fuli; and she gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Okay!" she said, "Let's roll!" She then jumped into the back of the truck, leaving Kion just standing there, trying to process what had just happened. He broke into a huge smile, tossed the keys up and caught them, and climbed into the cab to find Bunga and Ono arguing over the 'incident'.

"Take it easy, guys!" Kion said as he bucked in, "Like Rafiki says, 'It's in the past'. There's no point in holding a grudge."

"Yeah, Ono;" said Bunga, "Especially not over a few bubbles."

"Tell that to Timon!" said Ono, "He's going to have his work cut out for him to get the lagoon gas free. By the way, Kion, are you okay? You look a little… star struck."

"I'm fine, Ono;" said Kion, with a smile, "I'm just fine."

"Of course!" said Bunga, "You like Fuli, don't you?"

"Well… yes." said Kion, "I think she's a wonderful girl and, well… It's wonderful to have her around."

"Judging from what happed in the lagoon today," said Ono, "I think it's pretty safe to assume she feels the same way about you."

"Thanks, Ono;" said Kion as he started the engine, "Good to know." With that, the truck started back across the plains towards Pride Rock and home.

 **The End**


End file.
